


They, together

by LRMatthews



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRMatthews/pseuds/LRMatthews
Summary: Snapshot of a reunion.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 25





	They, together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an artwork. The artist (who is amazing!!) has requested to remain anonymous, but I must thank her a THOUSAND times for drawing it and inspiring this (it's quite lovely). You're wonderful! 😘
> 
> For the Divine Angels.

"Hahh..."

His body felt flushed and feverish, though still somehow not as burning hot as the hand sliding slowly up his back under his shirt. His own hands hovered uncertainly, undecided on whether to grab or push away or touch skin, too.

"Riku..."

His voice was little more than a breath expelled thoughtlessly from his trembling body. But he had to say _something_ , he couldn't just _sit_ there, reacting.

"I don't..."

The mouth on base of his throat slid up to his ear, not in a series of kisses but in a drag of lips and teeth.

"Let me." The gasp that drew surprised Sora as much as anything else had, but he couldn't have suppressed it, not at the sensation of those lips brushing against his ear, the briefest hint of a tongue dipping inside.

"I can't -- it's too much," Riku continued, his hands now clutching at Sora's back and under his thigh, just at the curve of his ass.

And Sora understood, he really did. To be pulled apart and thrown back together time and again, it was more than they could bear. The cord that connected their hearts was bruised, stretched and aching. The need to be here, with each other, for whatever time they had, was undeniable.

His indecisive hands finally threaded themselves into Riku's hair, cupping the back of his head. His fingers tightened and tugged gently at the silky silver, tipping Riku's head back. A hazy aquamarine gaze met his own and Sora couldn't help the gentle smile that curled his lips at the sight.

"I know," he murmured with a little nod before curving down to taste the mouth that had been worshipping his skin. A muffled moan danced between them as their tongues met, touching and stroking. Hands that had been sliding and cupping now clutched and grabbed desperately, as though they could meld their bodies into one if they pulled hard enough.

Sora tore away abruptly, lips still brushing Riku's as he whispered into bare space between them.

"Don't let me go."

"Never," Riku promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12 Jan '19


End file.
